castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Stiff
Lucky Stiff is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Castle. Summary Castle and Beckett investigate the murder of a lottery winner, leaving them with plenty of suspects to look into. Meanwhile, Martha inherits money she feels she doesn't deserve. Plot After Martha receives a million dollars through Chet's will, Castle asks the team what they'd do if they ever received a windfall of cash. Kate Beckett is cagey about her answer, which of course makes Castle want to figure that out, while the rest of the men talk about investing in boats and wineries. The team is called to investigate the murder of lottery winner Jay Hixton. $100,000 of his cash has been found missing from his home, and one of the exploding dye packs went off. A nearby maintenance worker is covered in blue paint, but he has an alibi. The worker also mentions that he watched Hixton's car being driven away before Hixton was killed. The car was taken by a drifter named Shawn York. Hixton's estranged wife explains that Reginald tended to give away his cash to whomever he thought needed it. Hixton gave York his car. Jay's wife opens up to the team, explaining that she and Hixton started talking again because they wanted to help their daughter, Nicole, with her drug addiction. Jay called her to cancel a dinner date on the night of his murder, because he said there was something they both needed to deal with. Hixton wrote out checks totaling $10,000 to a con man named Logan Meech, who claims that Jay contacted him about getting a gun to protect himself from something from his past. A long time ago, Jay was responsible for placing two criminal brothers in prison. He ID'ed them as being the culprits in a string of robberies in his hometown. They were out and wanted revenge. The brothers say that Hixton contacted them about dealing with the drug dealer (Marvin "Oz" Osminkowski) who supplied Nicole. Beckett and Castle have to go undercover at a club to get close to Marvin. Beckett tracks down Marvin and gets him to offer her drugs. This is enough to arrest the dealer, who says that he went to Hixton's apartment but left because Reginald Easley (Hixton's butler) was already there. The butler did it? Not really. Easley says that Hixton's winning lottery ticket may have been stolen from someone else, Hixton's elderly next door neighbor, Hank Walters, who died the day the winning numbers were announced. The numbers held some significance for the neighbor and Hixton was worried that one of the neighbor's relatives may have been after him for the money. The team speaks with the neighbor's nephew, who says that his uncle had a relationship with a woman who had a son. The son's birthday matched the winning lottery numbers, and the son's name: Shawn York. Meanwhile, Martha has felt guilty about the money, but she wishes to open an acting school in her boyfriend's honor. This gives Castle an idea about what Beckett might do with her money. She'd probably do something to honor her mother. So he starts up a law school scholarship fund in Beckett's mother's name. Promo full|left|350px Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Wilmer Calderon as Marvin "Oz" Osminkowski * Alastair Duncan as Reginald Easley * Joe Reegan as Shawn York * Clare Carey as Noreen Hixton * Ned Bellamy as Logan Meech * Brian Michael Jones as Ty Page * Gregory Alan Williams as Jim Van-Eps * Josh Wingate as Greg Page * John Hemphill as Tom Walters * J. Salomé Martinez Jr. as Todd Shipley * Rachel Melvin as Nicole Hixton * Skoti Collins as Jay Hixton Quotes :Castle: Kill me now. :Alexis: You got the cell phone bill? :Castle: No, books from my publisher for back cover quotes. Wait, what about the cell phone bill? :Alexis: Nothing. :Castle: Yeah, money doesn’t change who you are. It just magnifies your personality. :Castle: Three armed cops and a writer makes four. You’re under arrest so get on the floor. :Esposito: Well, it wasn't all bad. He also bought a house for the clerk that sold him the winning ticket, a mausoleum for his dead neighbor and three acres on the moon. :Castle: Get outta town. He's right down the crater from me. Featured Music * "Loose" - Benny Blanco and Spank Rock * "Shake That A$$" - Jeff Russo * "Money" - Tim Myers Trivia *While undercover at the nightclub, Beckett tells drug dealer Oz that she wants to feel "shiny". This was intended as a reference to Nathan Fillion's previous show, Firefly. In that show, the word was frequently used as slang by the characters. *The song Beckett is playing on her guitar ("Move that ass, get on the floor.") is the one the rappers performed in the studio. *Castle sets up a scholarship fund in Kate Beckett's moms name. References *Castle-Fans.org - Season 3 Plot Summaries Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Firefly